Hiyashinsu (ヒヤシンス)
by Viselle
Summary: Tak ada yang lain, hanya kau di hatiku.


Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya, saya Cuma pinjam chara-nya aja)

…

**Hiyashinsu **

(ヒヤシンス)  
_-The flower Series-_

by

Ann

…

Warning : AU, OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo, Gaje (Mungkin juga…)

Don't like? Don't read please,,,,,

And then…

Enjoy reading!

…

_Tak ada yang lain, hanya kau di hatiku._

…

Rintikan hujan masih membasahi bumi Karakura, bau tanah tercium basah di indra penciuman manusia. Diiringi temaram langit kelam di ujung angkasa, seorang diri ia menapaki jalanan sepi yang masih dihiasi genangan air hujan. Meski hujan, senja di kota kelahirannya itu tetaplah sangat indah, seindah hati yang ingin ia temui. Hanya tetes-tetes kecil gerimis yang agaknya menghambat laju langkahnya. Padahal, sebentar lagi dunia akan didatangi malam yang mungkin tak berhias bintang, hanya karena kuasa cuaca yang tidak mendukung.

"Aku harus cepat sampai," batinnya sembari mempercepat langkah.

Seorang itu adalah Kurosaki Ichigo, seorang pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun, yang pasti akan sangat mudah dikenali karena ia memiliki warna rambut yang begitu menyolok, yakni oranye. Sambil bersenandung, ia masih berjalan menembus rintikan hujan yang masih setia menemaninya petang itu.

_Aku tak ingin lari…_

_Tapi aku tak bisa menanggung semua ini…_

_Aku tak mengerti…_

_Jika aku tak tercipta untukmu…_

_Lalu kenapa hatiku mengatakan hal itu…_

_Apakah ada cara lain agar aku bisa tetap berada dipelukanmu…_

Sepanjang jalan, Ichigo masih melantunkan syair lagu itu, berharap ia segera sampai di tempat tujuan dan mengutarakan isi hatinya pada sang pujaan hati.

Hujan masih mengguyuri bumi Karakura. Makin lama hujan tak lagi berkutik, tak turun dan mulai reda. Ichigo memandang ke depan ke arah sebuah toko roti, tempat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan bidadari di hatinya. Dan di tempat itu pula ia akan mengungkapkan isi hati yang selama ini ia pendam. Bidadarinya bukanlah pemilik toko roti itu, bidadarinya hanyalah seorang pekerja paruh waktu di toko bernama "Bread One" itu. Ichigo melirik jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya, jam berwarna hitam itu menunjukkan pukul enam lewat empat puluh lima menit. "Lima belas menit lagi," ia menggumam sambil menyandarkan tubuh jangkungnya di dinding toko roti itu. Diintipnya lagi tas tentengan yang ia bawa, memastikan bahwa isinya memang benda yang ingin ia hadiahkan pada sang pujaan hati. Ichigo tersenyum kecil saat menemukan benda di dalam tas itu masihlah benda yang ia bawa dari rumah, sebuah boneka kelinci berwarna putih dengan hiasan pita merah di telinga kirinya.

Tring!

Bunyi lonceng milik toko roti yang akan selalu berbunyi jika pintu depan toko itu terbuka menarik perhatian Ichigo. Namun sayang lonceng itu bukan pertanda ada orang yang keluar dari toko melainkan sebaliknya.

"Sabar, sepuluh menit lagi," Ichigo kembali bergumam mencoba menyabari dirinya sendiri.

Bunyi lonceng terdengar lagi tak berapa lama kemudian. Ichigo menoleh tapi tak terlalu berharap sebab ia tahu yang keluar itu adalah pelanggan yang masuk tadi dan ia benar.

Lampu papan nama toko sudah dimatikan, tulisan "BUKA" di pintu toko pun sudah berganti menjadi "TUTUP". Ichigo mempersiapkan diri, begitu yakin yang akan keluar dari pintu itu adalah bidadarinya. Namun sekali lagi Ichigo harus dikecewakan karena yang keluar dari pintu itu bukanlah bidadarinya.

"Kurosaki-_kun_?" Gadis berambut karamel itu menatap bingung dirinya. "Apa kau mau beli roti? Tapi tokonya sudah tutup." Itu bukan gadis bidadarinya melainkan teman pujaan hatinya yang juga berekrja di toko yang sama.

Ichigo menggeleng. "Aku tidak datang untuk membeli roti, aku datang untuk menemuinya," jawab Ichigo. "Apa dia sudah pulang?" Ichigo bertanya.

"Dia?" gadis berambut karamel itu tak mengerti. Tapi sebelum Ichigo menjawab pertanyaannya gadis itu kembali berujar. "Ah, aku tahu. Kau ingin bertemu dengannya, kan? Dia pulang lewat pintu belakang."

"Benarkah?"

Gadis berambut karamel itu mengangguk. "Dia bilang ingin buang sampah sekalian," jelasnya.

Ichigo tersenyum cerah. "Terima kasih, Inoue," ucapnya dan ia langsung melesat menuju pintu belakang toko roti.

Ichigo terlambat. Bidadarinya rupanya sudah meninggalkan tempat itu dan kini dalam perjalanan pulang. Ichigo kembali berlari mengikuti jalan yang biasanya dilalui gadis itu untuk pulang ke rumah. Usaha Ichigo tak sia-sia, setelah hampir seperempat jam melajukan kakinya dengan kecepatan penuh ia menemukan sosok bidadarinya diantara kerumunan orang.

"Rukia," dipanggilnya nama gadis itu.

Panggilan itu membuat sang gadis berhenti dan berbalik. "Ichigo?" alis gadis itu sedikit terangkat, mungkin ia bingung kenapa tiba-tiba Ichigo muncul di depannya.

Sambil berusaha menetralkan napasnya yang tak karuan akibat berlari, Ichigo mengambil dua langkah lebar untuk memperpendek jaraknya dengan Rukia. Gadis berambut hitam lurus yang dipotong pendek di bawah telinga. Gadis beriris violet, penawan hatinya.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu," Ichigo memulai.

"Sekarang?" Rukia bertanya.

Ichigo mengangguk.

"Disini?" Rukia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

Lagi, Ichigo mengangguk.

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Ichigo menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum berkata, "Aku menyukaimu, Rukia. Aku mau kau jadi pacarku. Maukah kau?" Ichigo mengatakannya dalam satu tarikan napas.

Iris violet Rukia melebar. Membuat gadis Kuchiki itu terlihat makin memesona di mata Ichigo.

Orang-orang yang mendengar pernyataan Ichigo pun menghentikan langkah mereka dan memandang mereka berdua penuh rasa penasaran. Hening seketika, tak ada yang bersuara. Semuanya menunggu jawaban Rukia. Tapi hanya Ichigo yang menunggu dengan debar jantung tak karuan dan kecemasan memuncak di hatinya.

Rukia tersenyum. Pertanda baikkah? Semoga…

"Aku… aku juga menyukaimu, Ichigo. Dan aku mau jadi pacarmu."

Orang-orang bersorak seketika dan memberi ucapan selamat pada pasangan baru itu. Akhirnya Ichigo dapat bernapas lega dan senyumpun menghiasi wajahnya.

"Terima kasih, Rukia," ucapnya. "Dan ini untukmu." Ichigo mengeluarkan boneka dari tas tenteng yang dibawanya.

"Chappy!" seru Rukia girang. Gadis itu langsung menyambar boneka yang disodorkan Ichigo dan memeluknya erat. "Terima kasih, Ichigo," ucapnya sembari memberi sebuah ciuman di pipi kiri Ichigo. Wajah Ichigo memerah seketika dan tangannya bergerak menyentuh pipinya yang tadi dicium Rukia. Hari ini adalah hari paling bahagia bagi Ichigo karena ia mendapatkan apa yang paling ia inginkan saat ini, sang bidadari. Sang pujaan hati. Sang ratu, pemilik hatinya.

"Ayo pulang," ajak Rukia. Ichigo mengangguk. Diraihnya tangan Rukia lalu ditautkannya jemari gadis itu dengan jemarinya.

"Besok aku akan menjemputmu," ujar Ichigo saat mereka mulai melangkah.

"Baiklah," Rukia mengangguk setuju.

"Jangan pulang sebelum aku datang," Ichigo berkata lagi.

"Tentu, tapi kau juga tak boleh terlambat," ujar Rukia.

"Ya, aku akan datang tepat waktu," Ichigo menyanggupi.

Di atas bumi Karakura, di bawah langit yang berhias bintang yang mengintip malu-malu dari balik awan tebal. Sebuah kisah cinta dimulai. Dua anak manusia menyatukan hati mereka, membentuk sebuah ikatan yang pasti nanti akan diuji oleh waktu.

…

_**fin**_

…

Banjarmasin, 08 Desember 2013

Sign,

Ann *-*


End file.
